metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
AKSU (AKS-74U)
Available as a limited edition bonus for Metro Last Light, the AKS-74U, known in-game simply as the AKSU, is a compact version of the Kalash. Designed for close-quarters combat, it is perfect for the Metro's claustrophobic environments. However, the AKSU is exclusive to Ranger Mode. It is available to the player at the D6 armory for free and can be purchased from weapon vendors later on. It can also be equipped in a Shooting Gallery if the Developer Pack is launched on Ranger difficulty. Overview Like its parent rifle, the Kalash (AK-74M), the AKSU fires a 5.45x39mm cartridge. Due to its shorter barrel length, it has a reduced range and accuracy compared to the regular AK-74M. The AKSU makes up for its shortcomings with a slightly higher rate-of-fire and a faster aim-down-sights time - making it an effective emergency weapon when facing enemies at close-range. When loaded with Military Grade Rounds, this weapon is capable of killing many types of enemies with one shot. Recoil is also moderately more noticeable with the AKS-74U, making the weapon harder to aim, so it is recommended that a red dot sight or laser sight be attached to the weapon for easier target acquisition. Avoid full-auto fire if you cannot control its recoil, burst fire is a good way to maintain accuracy. With no HUD and crosshair, Laser sight becomes important if the player needs to fire from the hip. A suppressor may also be added to decrease recoil, but bear in mind that it will further decrease range as well. Due to the nature of this weapon, it may not be the best choice for Ranger Mode, mainly because of its inaccuracy and increased fire rate, making it expensive to fire fully automatic, especially with ammo being scarce. Despite the weapon is only available in Ranger mode, carrying it is only advised indoors and slower, more accurate weapons will serve the player better when they reach the surface. Variants and Customization The AKSU has the same set of upgrades as the Kalash, so it has three attachment slots and six available attachments in total. Attachments in the Misc slot can be equipped both at once, so the AKSU can have four different attachments at the same time. Trivia AKSU (AKS-74U) variants in Metro 2033 *This is most likely the weapon Bourbon uses in the Metro 2033 novel, rather than standard AK-74M in-game. *The AKSU has the same fire sound as the Bastard carbine. *The increase of recoil is due to absence of the muzzle brake, which is found on the standard AK-74M. *The weapon is also available in the Tower Pack and the Developer Pack's AI Arena and Shooting Gallery, though, again, will only appear on Ranger difficulties. *The AKSU is also in Metro 2033 Redux and can be bought at Armory and Hole Station, in Ranger mode only. *Before being referred to as the AKSU, this weapon used to be known as the "Modified Russian Rifle", which likely comes from the fact that the gun is not a factory AKS-74U, but an AK-74M that has been modified to fill the same role; this can be seen when looking at the weapon's standard 74M rear sight and top cover instead of the hinged top cover of a 74U, handguards that are clearly cut down AK-74M as well as a side rail mount which was not present on most of the original AKS-74U carbines. Considering the cramped environment of the metro, it is logical to modify rifles this way. Gallery AKS-74u z LL (FPP).jpg|In-game AKSU, as seen from the first person perspective in Metro: Last Light AKSU In Store.jpg|Equipping the AKSU at the Shooting Gallery Aksu_side.png|AKSU's model AKSU Hansa 2033 Redux.jpg|Hansa guard armed with the AKSU images.jpeg|AKS-74U, real-life counterpart of the AKSU Category:Weapons Category:Metro Last Light Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:DLC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Pre war weapons